The Puppet Master
by CoCo Krispies
Summary: Set during the Journey West, Goku has enough of Sanzo's cold additude and does something about it. While an unexpected plea for help, once again sees them embark on a dangerous side quest.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. So I decided to rework this entire story and trashed most of the original. I am warning everyone right now that this story will be slow with new postings unfortunately. I have Winds of Change (Gundam Wing), and Elemental Throne(YGO) still going which take a priority over this one.

Disclaimer: Alright if you actually think I own the Sayuki boys then you need to return to whatever self help group you ran away from. It's for your own good I promise. Besides if these boy were mine they would have been having a lot more fun on their trip ya know.

Warnings: Alright I am rating this one high. Lemon*in the very first chapter no less* angst, naughty language *come on it is Saiyuki* death and violence there will be blood oh yes there will. Probably a lot of OOC going around too and of course yummy Sanzo/Goku loving… with a side of Hakkai/Gojyo, haven't figured who is your desert yet. So if you don't like then please don't read.

Big warning you guys first lemon will be a little bit… umm… rough? Yeah rough works for me. So skip it if you want ok.

^__^*

^__^*

^__^*

Chapter 1

"Sanzo…"

"Don't say it."

"…"

"…"

"Sanzo… I…"

"Don't say it Goku!"

"…"

"…"

"But Sanzo I'm hungry!" Goku whined from the backseat of the jeep.

_*Smack Smack Smack*_

The sound of Sanzo's paper fan connecting with Goku's head, sounded loudly in the quite night air, as Hakkai drove on through the dense forest. Goku yelped as his arms came up to protect his head from Sanzo's wrath.

"I warned you didn't I you stupid monkey!" Sanzo growled putting his fan back inside of his sleeve, before turning to face forward in his seat once more.

A slight chuckle was heard and Goku immediately turned to the red haired water sprite in the back seat next to him.

"What's so funny you red headed cockroach!?" Goku snarled.

"You, you stupid monkey. You don't hear the rest of us complaining do you? God your such a child sometimes." Gojyo said smack the back of the boys head gently.

"Don't call me monkey you perverted roach, and I am not a kid! I am older than you." Goku said, before starting to sulk in the back of the jeep.

"Then do us all a favor and grow up monkey. Maybe then we could all get some peace around here and not have to listen to your annoying whining all the time." Sanzo growled not even looking at the brunette behind him.

Goku swung his gaze to the blond before him, golden eyes filling with a pain he had not felt in so many years.

"Sanzo that was a bit harsh even for you." Hakkai said from the seat beside the priest, eyes still on the road.

Goku looked down allowing his hair to cast a shadow over his face and hiding his eyes from the others. Ever since that damn War Prince God had shown up Sanzo had been acting nastier than ever. Especially towards his ward. What had he done to deserve being treated like this all of a sudden? Granted Sanzo had always been a frigid ass to everyone. But he had always seemed to have a small soft spot for the child like brunette. Recently though he had become so cruel even to Goku and for the life of him, Goku couldn't figure out what he had done to upset the blond preist. But he had had more than enough of the treatment.

"If that's what you want then fine. I'll be quite and well behaved, I won't fight with Gojyo or say I'm hungry. Will that make you happy? Will that make you stop hating me? Goku asked in a voice Sanzo had heard only once before, the sound of it driving a spike of agony right through him.

At these words Hakkai stopped the jeep as the three turned to look at the youngest member of their group. The three men were greeted with the site of Goku with his eyes still hidden, hands balled into tight fist that sat in his lap. A small trickle of blood flowing from the right hand and his body trembling the slightest bit.

"Goku what the hell are you talking about?" Gojyo asked, slightly worried over the smaller brunettes actions.

"Do you hate me so much Sanzo? I don't know what I did to deserve this, but if growing up will make you happy then I'll do it. Just please stop acting so cold." Goku said not even bothering to listen to the red head beside him.

Sanzo sat there stunned at the saru's words, had he really treated the boy so badly? Looking over the past few weeks it was easy to see that he had. Ever since Homura had entered the picture he had been feeling a new emotion, that of fear and of jealousy. Fear that Goku would leave his side to go with that damn War Prince. After all Homura could give the boy back his memories of before the stone prison… of before Sanzo.

But he hadn't meant to really hurt the boy had he? Just keep him at a distance so it wouldn't hurt him so much when Goku finally decided to leave his side. Much as he hated to admit it he had come to love the stupid monkey with a heart he didn't even know he had.

"Goku I... Hakkai, Gojyo we'll make camp here tonight. I need to speak with Goku for a moment." Sanzo growled out, getting out of the jeep quickly and dragging Goku off into the dark forest . He wanted to be out of both site and hearing from the other two demons.

Do you think they will be alright? Sanzo has been worse than normal you know." Gojyo asked softly, as he and Hakkai got out of the jeep and started setting things up.

"If it were anyone else I would say no problem. But I don't know with those two." Hakkai said sadly. He never liked it when the four had any serious problems with each other.

"Well I hope things work out. Sanzo has been a little bitch the last few weeks. Maybe Goku can snap him out of whatever this mood is about." Gojyo said reaching over and pulling the green eyed man to him and giving him a quick but deep kiss before letting him go. Hakkai simply nodded his agreement before getting back to work.

"Goku why do you think I hate you?" Sanzo asked in a strangely soft voice suddenly. They had walked a good ten minutes away from the camp before Sanzo deemed them far enough away from the others. Coming upon a small lake that reflected the bright moon above them allowed just enough light to see each other clearly. Goku walked to the waters edge, staring silently at the black depths, Sanzo standing slightly behind him.

"Ever since that Homura bastard showed up you've been acting so cold to me. Yeah sure you hit me and insult me and stuff all the time. Before I could tell you never really meant it that much. But the last few weeks you have been so angry with me. Almost hateful actually. You've been treating the demons you kill better than me. If you don't hate me then why are you doing this huh?" Goku asked sadly still not looking at the blond.

A moment passed in silence before Goku suddenly spun around, tear filled gold meeting suddenly shocked amethyst.

"You don't even let me touch you anymore. You never seemed to mind before if I hugged you or grabbed your arm or anything. (1) But now I can't even brush by you without you acting like you've been touched by the most vile piece of trash you could find. So what exactly did I do to make you hate me this much?" Goku finished on a harsh sob. Watery golden orbs staring at the one person that owned him so completely, whether Sanzo knew it or not

Sanzo, a man not really known for being affectionate or caring made a quick and rash decision. With no sound or expression on his hard face, Sanzo grabbed the other and pulled him into a tight embrace, holding the golden eyed boy tightly to himself.

"S…Sanzo?" Goku whispered, eyes widened with shock at the blond's actions. Sanzo was holding him, he had never held him before… well except for the whole transformation thing a while back that is. Not that he didn't enjoy this, no it was what he wanted actually… but why was he doing it? Sanzo being affectionate to anyone was as stunning as Gojyo swearing to give up sex. It just didn't happen, ever, it was simply against the natural order of nature.

"Listen close because I will only say this once Goku. I don't hate you, I don't think I ever could hate you. Your on a level equal to that of my former master and that's saying a lot do you understand? I care for you… more than anyone… and more than I should. That is why my current mood is less than pleasant. I don't want you to leave my side… don't want you to go to that bastard prince." Sanzo whispered into the ear beside his mouth.

Goku let out another sob and wrapped his arms around the taller man tightly, returning the embrace.

"You..you... STUPID SANZO! I won't ever leave your side don't you know this by now? You're the one that heard my call and released me from my prison. You saved me from that eternal darkness. You're my sun Sanzo… your everything to me. Sanzo.. I… Lo.." Goku was quickly silenced as Sanzo pulled away suddenly.

"Don't say it Goku…not yet. If we survive this stupid quest then we can see what happens, do you understand?" Sanzo asked in a soft voice.

"If that's what you want Sanzo. Just please don't treat me like you were before, I don't think I can take anymore." Goku whispered, looking away hands once more clenched at his side.

Before Sanzo even realized what he was doing, he had moved and taken the boy into his arms once again. Though this time his lips ended up pressed to the others softly. Once more Goku could only stand there wide eyed, arms at his side, not sure of what had happened. Sanzo slowly pulled back, reluctant to release Goku's soft lips so soon.

"I'm sorry Goku, you weren't ready for that and I shouldn't have done it. Let's go back to the others." Sanzo said roughly, voice slightly unsteady, as he turned on his heel. If he didn't go now, he would do more than steal an innocent kiss from the beautiful golden eyed young man.

"Sanzo!" Goku cried out lunging forward. Sanzo managing to turn in time to catch the young man, the added weight making him stumble back a few steps, as his arms wrapped tightly around the other.

"Goku..what..?" Sanzo was cut off, by Goku's mouth taking hold of his in a clumsy but enthusiastic kiss. Sanzo's mind went blank as he realized the golden eyed male was kissing him this time.

"Goku what are you doing?" Sanzo gasped as he pulled away from the smaller man. Dammit Goku wasn't ready for this yet, and if he didn't get away from the beautiful demon in front of him… he wouldn't care .

"Sanzo please, if only this once give me everything you can." Goku pleaded, knowing he sound pathetic and needy. He didn't care though, Sanzo loved him he knew it. If he could just have right now, just this once… he could wait till the end of this quest for anything more.

Looking into the shining golden eyes before him, Sanzo knew it was useless to try and deny the young man in his arms anything he asked. He knew he shouldn't want Goku like this, shouldn't love him like this. He had beaten down the feelings he had for so long, yet with Goku before him offering himself up for whatever Sanzo wanted, it was hard to remember why he couldn't have Goku.

Feeling Goku tighten his arms and press his body fully into his own, Sanzo through everything else out of his mind. He needed this as much as Goku did, if only for tonight, Goku would be his.

"Are you sure about this?" Sanzo whispered leaning down, bringing his lips to caress Goku's lightly.

"Please…" Goku whimpered.

That was all Sanzo needed to bring his lips down fully on the others mouth. Letting his tongue out to lightly slide along the others mouth, asking silently for entrance. Once granted Sanzo quickly swept his tongue in, tasting every part of the younger boys mouth, breaking apart only when the need for air became to much. Slowly Sanzo dragged his mouth down Goku's jaw placing small kisses and nips on the tanned skin. Once reaching the collar bone he latched his mouth to the skin there, delighting in the ragged moan that escaped the boy, as much as the slight arching of his body.

Goku moaned harshly, throwing his head back thus silently asking for more of what the priest was doing to him.

Sanzo did what Goku asked eagerly, biting down just hard enough to leave a small mark but not break the skin, before soothing the small pain with small laps of his tongue. He heard himself inhale sharply as he felt Goku press even tighter into him. Quickly pulling back he made short work of Goku's shoulder guards, half cloak and over shirt. Leaning down he took the boys lips once more before allowing his hands to slide down and slip under his plain white shirt, brushing lightly across the soft skin found beneath.

Goku let out a slightly strangled whimper at the feel of Sanzo hands tracing the sensitive skin of his stomach before moving up to brush against his nipples, the shirt rising as it caught on Sanzo's hands. In moments Goku found himself shirtless standing before Sanzo. Intense purple flame burning his body as Sanzo looked at the sight before him.

"Your so beautiful Goku, do you know that?" Sanzo whispered, reaching one hand forward and placing it upon the bared, tan chest before him. Eyes drinking in the site of Goku biting his lips and squeezing his eyes shut as that same hand stroked the hard nipple. Unable to control himself, Sanzo leaned forward and down, swiping his tongue across the waiting flesh.

At the feel of Sanzo' hot mouth on his cool chest Goku cried out sharply, hands coming up to tangle tightly in the blond hair. He never knew it was possible to feel something this good.

"Sanzo..please…I want to see you too." Goku managed to get out. Another sharp gasp leaving his mouth as Sanzo's hands slid down and around to cup his ass and pull him up and close into the blond man's body. Allowing his hands to part from their new play area Sanzo pulled back long enough to slide his white robe, sutra, crown and sandals to the ground and kicking them off to the side somewhere. He hardly cared where the items may end up, he had much more pressing matters to think of right now. Leaving the form fitting black leather top and tight jeans on his body, much to Goku's dismay.

"In a bit, for now I am busy." Sanzo growled out reaching down and undoing Gokus belt and sliding his white pants (2) down his hips to pool at this feet, before helping to remove the last of the clothing. Once Goku stood fully naked, Sanzo found himself unable to move or even breath.

"Your perfect." Sanzo breathed kissing the boy once more before slowly laying the boy out on the soft grass beside the lake. Once there he just looked at the tanned and slightly muscled body stretched out before him.

"Don't just look at me Sanzo. I want more than that." Goku whispered.

Sanzo grinned and brought his hands up allowing them to trace the bare flesh that his eye had feasted on already. Lightly tanned skin bared and glowing softly in the moon light, a bit damp from the trails he had made with his tongue, lips and sweat. Pale pink nipples hard and glistening in the little bit of light. Gold eyes half lidded and glazed in pleasure, lust and love. A flush across his cheeks, lips dark and slightly puffy from the kisses. Further down his cock hard and already damp with pre-cum against his stomach.

"Absolutely perfect." Sanzo breathed out.

Standing suddenly, Sanzo removed the last of his clothing, needing to feel Goku's naked body against his own. He watched Goku's eyes follow his every movement. Golden eyes locked on the pale skin that slowly became bared to the night. Once he was finally naked though, Sanzo was startled to watch as Goku came up onto his knees, face level to Sanzo groin. Throwing the blond a look that was both complete adoration and burning lust, Goku took the blond into his mouth, not allowing for any protest to be made.

"Goku!" Sanzo cried, trowing his head back, fingers coming up to tangle in the brunettes hair above the gold coronet on his head. What the boy lacked in experience he more than made up for in eagerness. White spots danced before his eyes as he tried to take control of his body once more.

Goku on the other hand ignored everything but the taste of his sun, slightly bitter and salty yet a taste he knew he could become addicted to easily. When his head was suddenly pulled back roughly, he let out a cry of disappointment. A cry that was cut of as Sanzo knelt down and sealed his lips to the brunettes own and pushing him back down onto the soft ground.

"God you drive me crazy. With your innocent eyes and aura, you scream naive. But when you look like this….you get so deep under my skin." Sanzo growled as he pulled away and looked down at the dazed boy. Silently he brought a hand up to Goku's mouth and placed his fingers there. Quickly parting his mouth Goku coated the fingers in saliva, sucking and nipping on them as he went.

"This is going to be a little rough Goku. I don't have anything to make this easier on you tonight." Sanzo whispered.

"So long as I can have you I don't care about that." Goku panted as soon as the fingers left his mouth and moved further down his body. Tensing slightly as he felt them come to press against his anus.

"Relax Goku" Sanzo said softly leaning down to place teasing kisses on those red lips. Pushing his finger in a bit he made sure to stretch the smaller boy, watching his face for signs of to much discomfort. Seeing none , he slowly added the second and third finger. After a few more moments Goku was moaning softly and pushing back on the fingers, and Sanzo knew he could proceed. The high pain tolerance and healing rate of the brunette never ceased to amaze him.

Goku whimpered in protest once the fingers where removed only to purr as Sanzo moved to situate himself between the brunettes legs. Something harder and larger coming to press slowly into his stretched passage.

"To slow…" Goku gasped, thrusting himself up, causing Sanzo to sink all the way into the boy in one push. Cries of both pain and pleasure from them both sounding in the night air at the movement.

"So tight…" Sanzo choked out in a raspy voice as he buried his face in Gokus neck. Goku was unable to answer and simply wrapped his arms tightly around the blond above him… in him.

Lowering his hand, Sanzo grasped Goku's right leg and pushed it up nearly to his chest, forcing the other to wrap around his waist, before beginning to move as gently as he could within the smaller body. The sight of Goku writhing beneath him and the choked cries and ragged pants, made his eyes flare with lust and he allowed his rhythm to pick up some. Pants leaving his own lips at the pleasure that racked his body in waves.

"More… Sanzo please." Goku gasped out, arching his back high as fire raced up his spine and spread through out his body.

"Anything you want." Sanzo whispered before surging powerfully into the body beneath him, his angle changing just slightly as he slid deeper and managed to hit the small spot inside of the beautiful boy.

Upon contact, Goku screamed, body shuddering violently, hands curled into claws and raking down Sanzo's pale back. Blood welling up and leaving crimson trails on the white skin.

Sanzo shuddered from a pleasure that bordered entirely to close to pain, causing him to thrust harder into the willing body. He knew later he would feel quilty over how rough he was being, especially with this being the first time for Goku, but he found he couldn't stop. Drowning himself in the others body, his head spinning at the sounds he was pulling from that mouth. Sanzo pulled their upper bodies apart, keeping up his rhythm he looked down at the brunette below.

Gold eyes met amethyst in a heated look. Everything that they wanted to say, but couldn't, passing between them silently

"Sanzo…" Goku rasped, voice hoarse from his screams. Reaching up a hand and tracing it down the blonds face, leaving a bloody trail to mar the perfect features from his crimson finger tips.

Without warning Sanzo pulled out fully and flipped the younger man to his stomach and pulled him up onto his knees. He needed to be deeper. Pulling him back against his chest he looped the others arms around his neck. Wrapping his arms tightly around Goku he pulled him down and thrust back in deeply, making Goku throw his head back onto a pale skinned shoulder and baring his throat to the other man behind him. Sanzo's mouth was quickly attached to the tanned flesh offered to him, and his hand slid down to wrap around Goku's cock.

Goku arched once more, hand clawing at Sanzo's neck and shoulders behind him, silent screams unvoiced as his eyes went wide and glazed over.

"Just let go my beautiful, golden eyed Saru. Let me hear you, feel you. I want to be able to remember every vivid detail of you like this." Sanzo whispered in the ear near his mouth as he continued thrusting into the boy. Sanzo ignored the blood that was starting to run down his body, after all it was a small price to pay for what Goku was offering him right now. He had wanted the brunette for to long to allow something as stupid as a few minor scratches to make him stop right now. Besides if he was honest with himself, he was actually enjoying them to an extent. It would be a way other than just his memories, to remember what took place tonight. Everytime he felt them or saw them he would think back to how he had received them.

Quickening both the pace of his hand and thrusting, Sanzo bit down on the others collar bone once more, this time unable to stop himself from breaking skin.

"Sanzo!" Goku screamed, body tensing suddenly as he felt something shatter inside of him. His body convulsing as he came across Sanzo's hand, and the ground before him. Mewling cries sounding as Sanzo stiffened and trust once more, spilling his own cum deep inside Goku's body.

Soft words slipped past Sanzo's lips at that moment, not even realizing he had said them aloud. So soft Goku almost missed them being uttered, but couldn't wait to hear again. This time louder and deliberate, but for now it was enough, he wouldn't mention it to his sun.

Bodies cooling in the night air, they rested and regained their breath, neither wanting to be the first to speak and break the spell that had woven around them. After a while though they separated, cleaned up as best they could and dressed in silence.

"We need to go back before the idiot kappa and Hakkai come looking for us." Sanzo said softly, reaching out a hand to Goku. As he grasped it he found himself pulled into a warm embrace and deep kiss before being released.

"Thank you Goku." Sanzo said simply.

"Don't Sanzo. This was something I wanted as well. I told you that already. Even if tonight was all I could have then so be it. I know you care and that you were sorry for what happened before. That's all I needed, I promise. I am happy right now with this. But if you wanted to be a little nicer every now and then I won't deny you." Goku said with a small grin.

"We'll see brat" Sanzo said with the smallest of smiles on his face, before turning on his heel and heading back in the direction they had come from earlier. Goku smiled to himself as well as he followed after his dear sun.

"So you think they killed each other yet?" Gojyo asked from the fire side as he stared at Hakkai next to him.

"Don't know, just have to wait and see." Hakkai said for the third time since their friends had left a little over two hours ago.

"Wait and see about what Hakkai?" Goku asked as he and Sanzo stepped into the make shift camp.

"So your both alright that's good. I was just telling… oh my god what happened?"Hakkai asked as he got a good look at the two. Hair messed, cloths wrinkled and dirty, blood streaked down face, neck and tops.

"Nothing were fine." Sanzo growled out.

"Your both bleeding. What the hell did you two do to each other? Let me heal you." Hakkai said getting up and moving towards them. Gojyo stood as well amazed at the sight of the two.

"No!" Goku said sharply. Sanzo had marked him… claimed him. At least he choose to think of it that way. He was not going to let Hakkai take these marks away from him.

"Leave them be Hakkai. I am going to go to sleep. We leave early in the morning understand? Goku you as well, I don't want to hear you say your tired in the morning alright." Sanzo said moving to his bed roll and laying down quickly. He also was not going to let Hakkai near him, these marks would serve to remind him of tonight, they weren't going anywhere.

Goku said good night to the other two demons and laid out on his bed roll. The one nearest the sleeping priest. Exhausted from the day he'd had and the activity he and Sanzo had just performed he was out in moments.

"Ok that was just a little bit strange right?" Gojyo asked himself, staring at the two on the other side of the fire.

"Something has changed with those two… but I don't know what." Hakkai said.

"Well if it makes that trigger happy priest relax like that then I am all for it. Maybe that stick up his ass will come out now?" Gojyo said with a grin.

"Don't count on it Pinkie. Goku and I have reached an understanding that has no barring on you two. It will not change my behavior towards you so tough luck. Now shut the hell up so I can sleep or I will wake the monkey up and tell him you have food, understand?" Sanzo growled before laying back down. This time allowing sleep to claim him.

With the decision seemingly made the other two settled down as well and joined their other companions in sleep. As the four slept on they remained oblivious to the cold deep blue eyes that watched them, an amused gleam shinning from them.

"It's seems play time shall begin soon." Said a soft voice that blended into the gently blowing wind.

Owari

If you pay attention to the anime, Goku really is the only person that can get away with touching Sanzo pretty much when ever he wants to.

This is in regards to the fact that I hate his ripped up blue jeans later in the series. So in this story we keep his early clothing look.

A.N. Alright so what did you all think? I know Sanzo was pretty damn OOC but like I said I knew that would happen. So to bad he ain't changing. Sorry if the lemon scene seemed a bit to much for a first time but I figure with the whole demon thing going on it would be at least a little bloody. Well that and Sanzo is a harsh bastard too.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. So what did everyone think? I know that the first part was pretty much just smut... ohhhh ... smut. But there really is going to be a plot to this story. It may even show it's elusive self sometime in this chapter or the next so look closely. So onwards.

Disclaimer: Alright if you actually think I own the Sayuki boys then you need to return to whatever self help group you ran away from. It's for your own good I promise. Besides if these boy were mine they would have been having a lot more fun on their trip ya know.

Warnings: Alright I am rating this one high. Lemon *in the very first chapter no less* angst, naughty language *come on it is Saiyuki* death and violence there will be blood oh yes there will. Probably a lot of OOC going around too and of course some yummy Sanzo/Goku loving… with a side of Hakkai/Gojyo, haven't figured who is going to be your desert yet. So if you don't like then please don't read.

^__^*

^__^*

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Chapter 2

"So are we just going to let him sleep all day?" Gojyo asked early the following morning, as he looked down at the still sleeping monkey. He, Hakkai and Sanzo were already up and ready to go. Breakfast had been eaten and supplies packed away into the jeep as best they would go and Goku was still out.

"No, it is time to get moving. Get him up and he can eat on the way." Hakkai said when Sanzo said nothing. The decision of either moving on or to head out was usually left up to the blond to make. But with the priest not seeming to really care, added to Hakkai's desire to sleep in a real bed tonight... yeah they were so not staying here any longer.

Turning away from the other two, Gojyo grinned as he gently nudged the sleeping male with the tip of his boot.

"Hey monkey get up." Gojyo said softly. He was going to enjoy this.

"Dun..wanna." Goku mumbled trying to bury himself further into his thin bedding still asleep.

"Don't say I didn't ask you nicely." Gojyo smirked, before pulling his leg back getting ready to place a hard kick to the small body.

Only to be stopped by the sound of a sharp click and the feel of cold metal against the back of his head.

"Do it and I promise I won't miss. I am in a fairly good mood today and I don't want to listen to you both fight this early in the morning. Go finish helping Hakkai, I will wake the monkey." Sanzo growled softly to the red head.

Gojyo was quick to nodded and run to the other end of their makeshift camp site, eager to put distance between the trigger happy psyco and himself. For a good mood the bastard seemed mighty touchy today, he thought. Keeping his eyes on Sanzo and Goku from across the clearing.

Sanzo grunted and turned to look down at the sleeping brunette, true he didn't want to listen to the fight that would be sure to follow such a stupid and childish action as what Gojyo had planning to carry out a moment ago. But even more than that he didn't want Goku to have any further pain to deal with today. He was sure to have a few bruises and aches all over his body from their actions last night, even with how fast he seemed to heal, he would still be a bit sore. Sanzo almost felt bad about them and couldn't bring himself to let further damage be done, when he could easily stop it. Besides, hadn't he told Goku he would try being a bit nicer now? At least to him anyways.

Leaning down over the small body, Sanzo placed a slender hand on the boy's shoulder, images from last night flashing through his mind at the feel of firm muscles under his hand.

"Goku wake up." Sanzo said softly. Almost smiling as golden eyes snapped open immediately and stared into the amethyst orbs right above him. It still amazed him sometimes the power he had over the younger man.

"We let you sleep in. Get your self ready so we can head should reach a town today around late afternoon, do you think you can behave long enough to get there?" Sanzo asked softly as he pulled away.

Nodding Goku made his way to his feet somewhat clumsily. Half asleep or not, his sun wanted something done, who was he to deny him.

"Sanzo... I... never mind. I'll be good today." Goku said in a raspy sleep filled voice, looking away from the blond as he spoke.

Reaching down once more, Sanzo grabbed Goku by his chin forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Don't you dare do this again Goku. Remember what I told you last night? I meant every word and don't you ever forget that." Sanzo said in a voice tight with anger, quickly releasing the younger male and stalking over to the jeep. Stupid monkey, he thought they had taken care of this problem last night.

Goku said nothing as he finally stood and started packing his supplies and getting himself ready for the drive ahead today. All the while never once making a compliant or saying he was hungry, though he had not yet eaten his own breakfast.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"What the hell. I spoke louder than that and gave a pretty good love tap a hell of a lot harder. Why the fuck does he wake up so damn fast for the ass hole priest?" Gojyo sulked as he watched Goku come fully awake almost instantly it seemed.

"I think it is because it is Sanzo that asked him to do so. Have you noticed that Goku almost never deifies a direct order given to him by Sanzo. Do you see how he is moving? I am pretty sure Goku is still partially asleep, but Sanzo told him to get read so that is what he is doing." Hakkai said taking a moment to watch as well.

"That is so weird."

"Don't think about it to hard pervert. You might hurt something trying to do so." Sanzo snapped walking up to them, hearing the tail end of their conversation and not really caring what they thought. They could think whatever they wanted about the strange bond between him and the monkey, it made no real difference to him in the end.

Once everyone seemed ready to leave there temporary campsite, Hakkai and Gojyo quickly climbed into the jeep, Sanzo moving to follow them, only to be stopped by Goku grabbing his sleeve gently to hold him in place. Not bothering to turn around, Sanzo simply stood there waiting for whatever it was that Goku needed to say.

Hakkai and Gojyo wisely said nothing as they watched the other two members of the party, waiting to see what was going to happen between them. They may have decided to stay out of things last night, but that didn't mean that they weren't curious as hell about what was really going on.

"Sanzo I'm sorry. I swear I will remember what you said and I will hold you to your promise as well." Goku whispered, fingers clutching tightly at the cloth captured in his hand, before releasing it and jumping into the back of the jeep.

"Come on Sanzo, we are waiting on you." Goku said with a small smile on his face.

Against his will Sanzo found himself unable to control the small grin that settled briefly on his features. Hidding it as quickly as it had come, Sanzo joined the others in order to continue their long journey. For the first time in years he actually had something to look forward to.

As the day wore on the group Gojyo became increasingly annoyed at the lack of responses he was getting from the monkey at his side. No matter what he did or said he was ignored by the other.

"Alright are you really going to keep going on with this stupid silence thing?" Gojyo finally exploded when he could take it no more. Was the monkey really going to change for Sanzo's sake alone?

"If that is what Sanzo wants then yes, I am completely serious about it." Goku said, casting a brief glance towards the blond in front of him. Catching those shining violet eyes in the jeeps side mirror, quickly he averted his own golden orbs, not wanting to see what Sanzo's reaction may be. It was one thing last night to hear those words spoken to him. It was another thing to try and get rid of his fears that quickly. He was still scared of upsetting his sun even now.

"Goku." Sanzo said, waiting until the brunette locked eyes with him once more.

"Yes Sanzo?"

"Don't act like something your not. You are Son Goku and no matter how much you may annoy me or the others. Or drive us insane with your incessant chatter, your still you. So don't change yourself to try and make someone else happy, even me." Sanzo said, not allowing the other to look away from him.

Silence was heavy for a moment as Goku took these words in and considered them. Then for the first time since yesterday a true smile made itself known.

"Alright then, if that's the case then I'm hungry." Goku whined no longer going to let himself worry about upsetting his Sanzo.

"That's better. For a little while there I thought my entertainment was gone forever." Gojyo said with relief.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you stupid monkey, Sanzo isn't the only one here you know. Not your only friend... or whatever he is to us, friend just sound... wrong. Whatever. What I am trying to say is don't forget you have Hakkai and I as well, if there is something wrong and you need to talk don't forget about us next time." Gojyo said.

"Don't call me that you perverted sprite. But thank you." Goku said, a light flush on his cheeks.

"No problem, Hakkai how much further till the next town?" Gojyo asked, quickly changing the subject. No point in getting all mushy around the others now was there?

"It should be coming up within the next few moments actually. See there it is now." Hakkai said happily. As they came around a bend in the road, they saw a little town sprawl out below them. A large lake to one side and high cliffs to the other, that dropped off to seemingly no where.

"Yay. Food... beds."

"Girls... beer."

'Smack 'Smack

The ride into town was finished in silence as Goku and Gojyo nursed their sore heads in the backseat. Hakki grinning in the driver seat and Sanzon with his ever present frown in place. Pulling up in front of the first decent inn they saw, the group all climbed out and crowded into the building.

"Hey Sanzo can we get some food? I am so hungry, please?" Goku asked turning pleading golden eyes to the blond.

"First some rooms, then some food." Sanzo said softening a bit at the look and walking up to the inn keeper in the busy place.

Goku nodded happily and followed the priest quickly.

Hakkai and Gojyo smiling and shaking their heads at the two ahead of them.

"May I help you gentlemen?" Asked the man behind the counter, feeling a sense of nervousness at the odd looking bunch before him.

"We need four rooms for the night please." Sanzo said pulling out his Gold God Card. He wanted this over with so he could just go relax for the night.

"I'm sorry but we have only one room available for tonight." The man said.

"One.." Gojyo whimpered.

"Room?" Sanzo finished with a low growl.

"I apologize sirs, I can bring extra bedding if you like and it already has two bed in the room." The inn keeper said in a small voice, trying hard not to flinch away from the angry stares he was getting from the group.

"Fine we shall take it, bring up the extra." Sanzo gritted through clenched teeth, before turning his back on the small mousy man behind the counter.

Quickly heading up the stairs and remembering what had happened the last time they had all had to share a room for the night.

"So who gets the beds this time?" Hakkai asked as they reached the second floor.

"Draw for it?" Gojyo suggested.

"Why? We could share ya know. Look at the size of the beds." Goku said as they walked into the single room they had been given.

Looking, they saw Goku was right , they could easily fit two to a bed with room to spare. But to the three older men, that didn't seem like a very safe or sane idea. Not if there was going to be others in the room with them.

"Goku I don't think that would be a very good idea." Hakkai said softly to the younger demon. He knew that Sanzo and Goku knew about the relationship he had with Gojyo, but there was a difference between knowing and _knowing_, and he knew exactly what would happen if he was in the same bed as the redhead.

"Why not? The beds are plenty big enough for it, and I refuse to sleep on the floor this time. I am to tired, sore as hell and dammit I am still hungry!" Goku yelled and flopped down onto the bed nearest to him, refusing to move or even look at the others.

Sanzo sighed, he had already known what the outcome would be as soon as he had seen the room. He might as well get this all over with.

Hakkai, Gojyo, look we already know about you two. We hear it often enough after all, so why don't you two take that bed there. If you guys can't behave yourself for even one night then we can hang some of the bedding up between the beds, I'll take this side with Goku, just keep it down is all I ask. Does that suit everyone?" Sanzo asked in a tired voice.

"Fine by me." Goku smiled at the blond.

"No problems from my end."

"This arrangement will be fine with me." Hakkai said still a bit nervous about this. After all Gojyo wasn't exactly a quite person.

"Fine you two go down and order us some food. Goku start hanging the bedding to divide the room." Sanzo said sitting down.

"And you'll do what? Sit on your high and mighty ass?" Gojyo asked.

"I payed for it all, so get moving. I want to talk to Goku for a moment." Snarled the blond priest while glaring at the redhead.

Gojyo backed out of the room quickly, taking Hakkai with him, knowing when it was wise to make themselves scarce.

For several moments there was nothing more than silence between the two that still remained in the room. Goku quickly hanging the bedding to offer at least a minimal amount of privacy for the night.

Without any warning Sanzo stood and pulled Goku into his arms. Saying nothing as he held the smaller form tightly to himself. Back to his chest, face buried in the soft chestnut colored hair of the younger male.

"Sanzo?" Goku finally asked, unable to stand the silence around them any longer.

"Shut up. Just take what I can give you for now. This is all I can offer at the moment. A few stolen moments here and there, when I can't control the urge to touch you any longer. So for once in your life be greedy and take everything you can." Sanzo whispered in a delicate ear.

"Alright."

With that word Goku spun quickly in the priest hold, raising himself up slightly in order to kiss the other deeply. Sliding his tongue in to taste everything he could reach. His head swimming with the chance to taste his sun again so soon.

Pulling away, Sanzo allowed himself to gaze down upon the face before him. The look of unconditional love and unquestionable faith, trust and loyalty in those eyes very nearly drove him to his knees.

"I want you to promise me something Goku."

"Anything."

"If you ever decide to leave my side. To go with Homura or any one else. For any reason at all. Then I want you to destroy me. If you don't then I swear I will hunt you down make you mine again. I won't share you, any of you, ever. You were made for me, do you understand?" Sanzo asked, bringing his hand up to gently trace over a soft cheek.

"Sanzo I won't be going anywhere. I already know I belong to you, I think I always have in some way. It would be similar to killing a part of myself if I even tried to do it." Goku smiled lovingly with these words. His eyes never wavering for even a moment as he spoke.

Sanzo stared into those wide golden orbs, seeing the utter honesty in their depths. After several moments of this, Sanzo simply leaned down, once more meeting the other in a gentle kiss, before releasing Goku.

"Finish this up in here so we can go get something to eat already." Sanzo said stalking over to wait by the door.

"Food!" Goku cried, moving quickly to finish placing the makeshift curtains in record time and racing out of the room.

Sanzo didn't bother even trying to hide the small smile this time with no one there to see it, before moving to follow the brunette to join their waiting friends.

SGSGSGSGSGSSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Owari

A.N. So I was going to make this longer, but I decided to end this there and break it up into 2 chapters instead. That means you will get an update sooner on the next chapter. Sorry that the main bit of plot hasn't really shown itself yet, but that is what the next part is going to be about. Oh and of course there will be some more smooching of pretty demon boys.


End file.
